disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
New York City
|shorts = ''Paperman The Blue Umbrella |shows = |alias = |location = New York State, USA}} The City of '''New York', often called New York City, is the most populous city in the United States. It is located in the northeastern seaboard. It consists of five boroughs: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, the Bronx, and Staten Island, and is a global mecca for commerce, politics, art, culture and entertainment. It has served as a recurring backdrop for film and media since the beginning, including those produced by Disney. From the mid-1990s until 2009, the Disney Store, later re-themed as a World of Disney, had a location on Fifth Avenue. It reopened in Times Square one year later near the Palace Theatre. Disney Theatrical Productions has been a mainstay in the Theatre District since 1993 with the opening of Beauty and the Beast. Appearances Films *''Make Mine Music:'' The segment Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet in Make Mine Music takes place in New York City. The Statue of Liberty makes a cameo. *''Melody Time:'' The segment Little Toot takes place around Pearl Harbor. The Statue of Liberty makes a cameo at the end. *''The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under:'' New York is the headquarters of the Rescue Aid Society, located within the walls of the United Nations Headquarters. *''Splash:'' *''Oliver & Company:'' Oliver & Company is set in the 1980s of New York City, and even features a song by Huey Lewis named "Once Upon a Time in New York City". This is one of the few Disney movies to still show the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center following their destruction in the in real life. *''James and the Giant Peach:'' New York City serves as the primary destination for James' quest, having wanted to move there with his parents when they were alive. With his insect friends, they all ride the seagull-supported giant peach, which ultimately lands on top of the Empire State Building. Then with fire rescue crews, it is eventually brought down. James' aunts are later arrested by the NYPD for child abuse and taken to prison. *''Jungle 2 Jungle:'' New York is one of the main settings and the home where the main protagonist Michael Cromwell lives. When he discovers he has a son named Mimi-Siku, he takes him home where they eventually develop a father-son bond. *''Fantasia 2000:'' The Rhapsody in Blue segment in Fantasia 2000 is set in the late 1920s during the jazz age in New York City, and served as the main setting in the short film. *''Around the World in 80 Days:'' In the 19th century, New York City is the final destination for Phileas Fogg, Passepartout, and Monique LaRoche to visit during their journey around the world in eighty days and finally fight off General Fang and her Black Scorpions before travelling by sea back to England before the 80th day. *''The Wild:'' New York City is the film's main setting at the Central Park Zoo, where Samson, his son Ryan, and their zoo friends Nigel, Bridget, Larry and Benny live, along with other zoo animals. *''Enchanted:'' Giselle ends up in the middle of Times Square. After a number of misadventures, including causing a minor car accident, accidentally being caught in a crowd and getting on the subway, and having her tiara stolen by a homeless man in the Bowery, she meets Robert, a hardened, yet friendly divorced lawyer, and his daughter Morgan. *''Bolt:'' New York City is where Bolt is accidentally being shipped to, and it is the first real-life scenery that the titular character experiences outside the studio. New York was one of the most notable locations depicted in the film, as this is the place where Bolt meets various other characters for the first time, most importantly the abandoned street cat, Mittens. All the scenes from the movie take place in real life New York locations. Bolt escapes from a shipping box, and runs aimlessly down the streets, looking for Penny. When he is accidentally caught with his head between the bars of an iron fence, Bolt must listen to the instructions of three pigeons to break free, all of whom speaks with a heavy Brooklyn accent. When hearing about Bolt’s irrational anti-cat sentiment, the three pigeons lead the dog to Mittens, whom he immediately captures. The cat tells Bolt that he must get to a place called Hollywood. Bolt seems confused at first, but recognizes the Hollywood logo he remembers from a certain map, written on the side of a U-Haul truck. Assuming that the truck must be heading where he wants to go, Bolt sneaks into to it, taking Mittens with him. They leave, heading down the interstate of Ohio. *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa:'' New York City is the setting for A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. The Muppets are seen trying to mail their letters to Santa Claus at the city's post office. They are also shown living in an apartment complex there. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice:'' Balthazar Blake settled in the city when figuring out that he would find the Prime Merlinian within the city, running a pawn shop called the Cabana Arcana. *''The Avengers:'' New York City is where Stark Tower is located, and the final battle between the Avengers and Loki takes place in front of Grand Central Station. *''Paperman:'' New York City appears as the place where George and Meg meet in the short-animated movie. *''Planes:'' John F. Kennedy International Airport appears as the location of the Wings Around the Globe pit row that Dusty Crophopper struggles to find until being given directions by Tripp. The start of the first race then takes place at the airport, with the final leg back to New York City. *''Marvel's Doctor Strange:'' One of the Sanctum Sanctorums is located in 177A Bleeker Street in Greenwich Village. Strange decides to become its protector by the end of the film. *''Spider-Man: Homecoming:'' Parts of the film take place in Queens, where Peter Parker and his family and friends live. *''Thor: Ragnarok:'' Thor and Loki arrive at New York to find Odin, only to find the nursing home where Loki left him demolished and Odin nowhere to be seen, and Thor later visit Strange's Sanctum Sancturom so Strange can help Thor find Odin. *''Tower of Terror:'' Shiriki Utundu comes to New York City in Harrison Hightower III's hands. He takes Utundu to his suite at the 12th floor, but before the elevator doors open, the lights in the entire hotel go out because the idol has electric powers, and Shiriki assassinates Hightower III. *''Avengers: Endgame:'' New York City is where the Avengers travel back in time to the year 2012 in order to retrieve several of the Infinity Stones. *[[Soul|''Soul]]:'' New York is the setting for this film about an aspiring musician named Joe Gardner and the strange adventure he goes on. Television *''Schoolhouse Rock!:'' New York City is shown in the song "Elbow Room". The Statue of Liberty makes a cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot". *''Gargoyles:'' Manhattan is the primary setting of Gargoyles. When Xanatos moved Castle Wyvern to the top of the Xanatos Industries skyscraper, the Eyrie Building, he freed Goliath and his clan from their curse. And even after putting Xanatos in jail, they were allowed to live in the castle for a while. However, they were forced to move into a nearby clock tower above the NYPD precinct that Elisa Maza worked at when Xanatos finished his time. When the clock tower was destroyed, Xanatos allowed the clan to return to Castle Wyvern again. *''Timon & Pumbaa:'' Timon and Pumbaa visit New York City in the show. In "Manhattan Mishap," they get stranded on an island, which later turns out to be Manhattan Island. In "Throw Your Hog in the Ring," Pumbaa becomes a wrestler. In "All Pets are Off," Timon and Pumbaa become pets for a rich kid in hopes of eating cockroaches. In "Broadway Bound & Gagged," they compete against each other to make the best Broadway play. *''American Dragon: Jake Long:'' New York City is the main setting for American Dragon: Jake Long. Here, it is portrayed as being home to a variety of magical creatures living in secret. The Unicorns live in Central Park while the mermaids dwell under the Hudson River (the list goes on). *''Jessie:'' New York City, specifically Manhattan, serves as the principal setting of Jessie. *''Phineas and Ferb:'' In the 1-hour special "Summer Belongs To You!", Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Baljeet and Buford go past the Statue of Liberty. It is also the second level on the Hoverboard World Tour online game. *''The Suite Life on Deck:'' In the series finale "Graduation on Deck", the S.S. Tipton is docked at the Manhattan area in New York City where the Seven Seas High graduation ceremony takes place. The ship is later sold and dismantled by the end of the episode. *''Mickey Mouse:'' The Mickey Mouse episode "New York Weenie" takes place in Central Park. *''Ultimate Spider-Man:'' New York City is the home of Peter Parker and the location of many of Spider-Man's enemies and friends. *''Marvel's Daredevil, Marvel's Jessica Jones, Marvel's Luke Cage, Marvel's Iron Fist, Marvel's The Defenders and Marvel's The Punisher:'' All six series take place in New York City, specifically in the Manhattan neighborhoods of Hell's Kitchen (Daredevil and Jessica Jones) and Harlem (Luke Cage). The areas are often described as filled with constant criminal activity due to the events in The Avengers. *''Spider-Man'' *''Pixar: In Real Life'' Gallery Disney films rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|A sky view of New York City in the beginning of Oliver & Company Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|New York City in Oliver & Company (note the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center in the picture) Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|An aerial view of Central Park Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8204.jpg|Times Square Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8205.jpg Stark Tower.jpg|The fictional Stark Tower in Manhattan, as seen in The Avengers. StarTowerDay-Avengers.png|Stark Tower during the day NewYorkAftermath-AvengersDS.png F2000 53.png|Manhattan at the end of "Rhapsody in Blue" NYC ADJL.jpg|New York City in American Dragon: Jake Long season 1 NYC ADJL Season 2.jpg|New York City in American Dragon: Jake Long season 2 Midtown New York.jpg Central Park (night).jpg|Central Park after hours New York State (Schoolhouse Rock!).png|New York State in the Schoolhouse Rock! episode "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" NewYorkinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|New York in the Schoolhouse Rock song "Elbow Room" TheStatueofLiberty.jpg|The Statue of Liberty in the Schoolhouse Rock song "The Great American Melting Pot" Meg.04.png|New York is shown in the background as Meg and George meet Central Park ADJL.jpg|Jake and Rose in Central Park Dusty in New York City.jpg|Dusty Crophopper flying around New York City Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m54s49.png|Ripslinger flying past a car-ified Statue of Liberty World Trade Center.jpg|The Twin Towers and Statue of Liberty as seen in Jungle 2 Jungle Tumblr mdki9ehwFB1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|The United Nations Headquarters building as seen in The Rescuers the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg|the Top of the MetLife Building in The Rescuers the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg|The Statue of Liberty in The Rescuers the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|NYC during Winter in The Rescuers Down Under rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3029.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3033.jpg rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-3043.jpg Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-3010.jpg|John F. Kennedy International Airport at night Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-4021.jpg|John F. Kennedy International Airport in Planes Planes-disneyscreencaps.com-9686.jpg Doctor Strange Final Trailer 19.png|New York in Doctor Strange NewYork-TheAvengers.png|New York in The Avengers Disney Auctions - Stitch US Cities ( Stitch in New York ).jpeg Soul (2).png|New York City in Soul snapshot-33.jpg snapshot-34.jpg New York City Empire State Building American Dragon.jpg|The Empire State Building NYC Landmarks.jpg|MetLife Building NYC Landmarks 2.jpg|Times Square CentralParkAftermath-Avengers.png|Central Park NYPD.jpg|A New York City Police Department officer exits his patrol cruiser. fr:New York nl:New York City Category:Cities Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:The Rescuers locations Category:The Avengers locations Category:Enchanted locations Category:American Dragon: Jake Long locations Category:Oliver & Company locations Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Muppet locations Category:Gargoyles locations Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:United States Category:James and the Giant Peach locations Category:Jungle 2 Jungle locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:The Wild locations Category:Bolt locations Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice locations Category:Planes locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Jessie locations Category:Annie Category:Daredevil Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Doctor Strange Category:Luke Cage Category:Jessica Jones Category:Iron Fist Category:The Defenders Category:The Punisher Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy locations Category:Thor locations Category:Shadowhunters Category:Girl Meets World Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Spider-Man locations Category:New York City Category:Make Mine Music Category:Captain Marvel Category:The Suite Life locations Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Melody Time Category:Fantasia locations Category:Wizards of Waverly Place locations Category:Soul Category:What If...?